Flower Crowns
by the-savior-swan
Summary: One-Shot, Daddy!Killian fluff. After learning how to make flower crowns from her mother and grandmother, five-year-old Kendra Swan Jones insists on showing her father a thing or two in preparation for a royal ball.


**In the midst of a stressful couple weeks of finals, I somehow got the idea for this fluffy one-shot and found the time to write it. Thanks to my beta, honeybadgerhook for pushing me to write it!**

 **To preface, it takes place in my Days of Future Past future AU world, but it isn't necessary that you've read it to understand what's going on. All you need to know that this takes place in a world where everyone ended up back in the Enchanted Forest.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy!" Kendra runs up to Killian as he comes into the castle dining room, where various flowers are sprawled across the table. Snow and Emma sit in chairs next to each other, their hair woven and braided with so many different types of flora that they have become walking gardens.

"Looks like you've been having fun in here, my swans." He picks up Kendra, kissing her on the cheek. Going to the table, he picks up a single middlemist flower, placing it in her messy, blonde, wavy hair.

"And now it's your turn to watch her," Emma says as she and Snow get up. She winces as she pulls what looks like part of a stick out of her hair. "Mom and I have to go get ready for the ball tonight. Just keep her entertained until one of us comes to get her."

They brush past Killian, trying to help one another untangle flowers, grass, and whatever else Kendra could get her hands on out of each other's hair.

"Good luck," Snow murmurs as the door is closed behind them.

"I want to show you what grandma taught me!" She struggles enough to where Killian has to place her down onto the cushion of one of the dining chairs. "Sit!" Demanding, she points to the seat next to her as she gathers some of the greenery, mainly numerous red and blue flowers, plopping them in front of her father along with a circular wire.

"Alright, Kendra. What now?"

She takes his hand, putting it on one of the red anemone flowers. "You have to take this one here," she says, handing him a small bunch of blue forget-me-nots, "and put them together like this."

Killian helps her as she ties the flowers together, placing one after another around the wire. "Ready to go to the ball tonight, love?" He asks her as she concentrates trying to fasten a rose in place. She gives him a side glance, shrugging her shoulders. "Why not?"

"I don't know," she whispers quietly.

"Kendra Swan Jones. Come on, you can tell me."

"They're scary."

He raises an eyebrow. "How are they scary?"

"They're so loud and there are so many strangers. Momma says I shouldn't talk to strangers, but at balls they try to talk to me. I don't like it." She sits down, pouting as she picks up flower by flower, looking each one over carefully.

"Now, now. They're not that bad. Swan, do you want to know a secret?" He pulls the crown to him, sticking a daisy into it.

She looks up at him innocently with her sea blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"It's okay to be scared every once and a while. Even I get scared every once and a while."

"You do?"

"Aye, but you're Kendra Jones, my little pirate princess and I bet that you are tougher than anything a ball can throw at you." He leans over, kissing the top of her head. "Now, let's finish your flower crown before your mother comes to get you."

"But it's not for me," she stands back up on her seat, picking the now finished crown up. She giggles, putting the red and blue, floral crown onto Killian's head. "Now you'll be pretty at the ball tonight!"

"Kendra, love, I don't think I'll be able to wear it tonight," he laughs as she carefully adjusts it to her liking.

Kendra crosses her arms, scowling as best as a five-year-old can manage. "But you have to! We made it special!"

"Killian, it's time for me to take…" Emma walks into the room, hair already done in a braided up do for the ball, pausing at the sight of her pirate in a flower crown. "It's time for me to take Kendra…" she takes a breath, letting out a giggle, "to get ready for the ball."

"Alright, love." Kendra slides off of the seat, going to Emma. "Remember what I told you, Kendra."

"Remember what I told _you_ , daddy. You have to wear it!" Kendra puts her hands on her hips, turning to him.

Emma picks up Kendra, rolling her eyes. "If you don't wear it, and she throws a fit at the ball tonight, I'll know who to blame."

"But Swan…"

"But nothing. You'll just have to accept that your little princess has you wrapped around her finger."

* * *

"Where's Hook?" David asks Emma as Neal, Kendra, and Liam are playfully dancing around their heels. Kendra still has the middlemist flower stuck in her hair, which she refused to let Emma take out when they were getting ready, insisting that she wear a pink dress to match.

"No idea. He should have gotten ready by now. I'll go check on him," Emma leaves, going out into the corridor, where Killian is leaning against the wall, a defeated look on his face as the flower crown remains on.

"You owe me for this, love," he grumbles.

"I never thought I'd see the day that the fearsome Captain Hook wears a flower crown to appease his five-year-old daughter," she smiled. "Come on, it doesn't look that bad."

"Really?" He says sarcastically.

"Yeah, it really makes the pirate coat."

"Emma, you're not making this any bloody easier on my dignity." He links her arm in his, going out to the ballroom. David is the first to catch sight of him as he enters, breaking out into immediate laughter. "Not a word, Dave. Not a word."

"You wore it daddy! You look so pretty!" Kendra squeals, jumping up and down as she runs to him as best she can in a dress.

Killian kneels down in front of her, lifting her hand to his lips. "Of course I did, love! Anything for my little pirate princess. Now how about you honor me with a little dance to show off your craftsmanship and demonstrate to me how brave you are?"

"Aye! I'd love to!"


End file.
